fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle With The NSEA Protector
I cannot swap the Astro Megaship with the Enterprise. ANY Enterprise. Or the NSEA Protector. In the future, the Astro Megaship encountered the NSEA Protector! The NSEA Protector fired on the Astro Megaship and a battle began! The Astro Megaship fired on the NSEA Protector and damaged her! The Astro Megaship escaped through a portal! The Astro Megaship needed allies to defeat the NSEA Protector! First, the Astro Megaship sought out the USS Enterprise NCC-1701! The Enterprise rendezvoused with the USS Horizon in the Omega star system! The Astro Megaship emerged from the portal and met the two ships! The Astro Megaship asked the Enterprise to help her to defeat the NSEA Protector! The Enterprise agreed to help and asked the Horizon to come along! The Horizon agreed immediately! The Astro Megaship then sought out the USS Enterprise-A! The USS Enterprise-A rendezvoused with the USS Excelsior! The Astro Megaship emerged from the portal and asked the Enterprise-A to help her to defeat the NSEA Protector! The Enterprise-A agreed to help and asked the Excelsior to come along! The Excelsior agreed immediately! The Astro Megaship then sought out the USS Enterprise-B! While on patrol, the USS Enterprise-B encountered the Astro Megaship! The Astro Megaship asked the USS Enterprise-B to help her defeat the NSEA Protector! The Enterprise-B agreed to help! The Astro Megaship then sought out the USS Enterprise-C! While on her maiden voyage, the Enterprise-C encountered the Astro Megaship! The Astro Megaship asked the Enterprise-C to help her to defeat the NSEA Protector! The Enterprise-C agreed to help! The Astro Megaship next sought out the USS Enterprise-D! After the battle with Tomalak, the USS Enterprise-D was accompanied by 3 Klingon Birds of Prey! The Astro Megaship came from the portal and asked the Enterprise-D to help her defeat the NSEA Protector! The Enterprise-D agreed to help and asked the 3 Klingon ships to accompany her! The 3 Klingon ships agreed immediately! Finally, the Astro Megaship sought out the USS Enterprise-E! The USS Enterprise-E rendezvoused with the USS Defiant and the USS Voyager! The Astro Megaship emerged from the portal and asked the Enterprise-E to help her to defeat the NSEA Protector! The Enterprise-E agreed to help and asked the Voyager and Defiant to come! The Defiant and Voyager agreed immediately! The NSEA Protector had been taken over by an evil alien force which was now using her to destroy the future! The Astro Megaship, Enterprise 1701, Horizon, Enterprise-A, Excelsior, Enterprise-B, Enterprise-C, Enterprise-D, 3 Klingon Birds of Prey, Enterprise-E, Defiant, and Voyager arrived at the star system where the NSEA Protector was! The NSEA Protector was attacking the Enterprise NX-01, which was attempting to stop her! The ships came to the aid of the Enterprise NX-01! The stage was set for the final battle! The NSEA Protector attacked the Astro Megaship and the others! An epic battle began! The Horizon was a dreadnought! The Horizon targeted the NSEA Protector's reactor! The Horizon had one chance to destroy the NSEA Protector! She did not miss! The Horizon fired on the NSEA Protector and destroyed her, killing the aliens! The future was safe! Category:Fan Fiction